LA PROPUESTA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Una interesante Propuesta que terminara en una incomoda Cita para GAZ con ese Robot latoso que tanto Odia (GIRxGAZ)


_Hola Lindos. Este es mi segundo GIRxGAZ mi pareja favorita de la serie ^^ espero lo disfruten. Aviso le puse un poco de "EABR" jajaja no pude evitarlo comienso amar esa pareja que creo me invente XD_

_(Fic dedicado a Ti Mi Talentosa JOSBE espero algun dia lo leas)_

* * *

**"LA PROPUESTA"**

Llevaba días concentrados en su excelente puntación una que jamás había logrado sin perder ni una vida, jamás se había topado con un reto tan grande, es que era un Video-Juego solo para profesionales. Su Padre el profesor Membrana se lo había mandado atraer desde otro país meses antes que saliera a la venta, como recompensa por que de nuevo no había podido estar con Ella en su último cumple años por su trabajo.

Gaz no dijo nada ya estaba acostumbrada a la ausencia de su padre en su vida. Solo tomo el Juego y comenzó a jugarlo sin parar, tenía demasiados retos y grados de dificulta. Después de días de luchar por llegar a el último nivel, de incluso jugarlo en clases amenazando a el maestro Elliot que si no la dejaba jugar en clases le contaría a todo mundo que lo descubrió con Bitters en una situación inapropiada sobre la mesa del salón. Al fin estaba a punto de terminar el Juego pero no contaba con...

En el momento que sonaba el timbre de salida y Ella comenzaba a salir su amado Juego perdía toda la carga

El aparato daba el aviso que se apagaría en un minuto aproximadamente. Si se apagaba en un punto que no es para guardar se borraría todo su progreso, debería comenzar de nuevo desde el primer nivel.

Gaz comenzó a gruñir con rabia, emanaba un aura escalofriante de maldad pura alrededor ¿Por que precisamente ahora que estaba lejos de algún lugar para cargar?

* * *

Dib: Gaz ¿estás bien?

Pregunto preocupado saliendo de la Escuela e intentando acercarse a su escalofriante hermanita menor.

Gaz: ¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡NO LO ESTOY!, ¡Y NO TE IMPORTAD DIB!

Estaba furiosa y sobre todo desesperada el minuto pasaba y el maldito aparato decía que se apagaría en segundos. Apretó sus puños y vio furiosa a su pobre hermano que no tenia culpa de nada. Dib tembló con terror.

Dib: si es por algo de tu Juego…

Gaz tomo a Dib del cuello enserio necesitaba desquitarse/desaojarse con alguien, Dib casi no podía respirar Gaz apretaba mas con una mano su cuello.

Dib: si… es por… la… carga… por qué no lo cargas… en un salón… de clases… ¡POR SATURNO GAZ NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

* * *

Gaz soltó de forma brusca a Dib, corrió a la Escuela en busca de un salón para cargar su amado Esclavo, no importaba si volvía a ver algo incomodo por entra a un salón después de clases.

Pero para su mala suerte comenzó a llover muy fuerte, una lluvia con relámpagos y truenos todo en un segundo, provocando un terrible apagón en la Escuela.

Gaz: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grito más enfurecida que jamás, sin electricidad en esa mugrienta Escuela no podría cargar su Juego, comenzaba a extrañar el sistema de su antiguo Esclavo 2 que funcionaba a baterías y no a carga

Estaba sola en la oscuridad de ese pasillo, comenzó a golpear el piso con sus puños.

Se detuvo al escuchar que alguien la imitaba golpeando el piso con sus pequeños puños, encendió lámparas con sus ojos azules y metálicos para poder ver el rostro de Gaz y sonreírle de forma juguetona.

Gir: ¡HOLA GAZI!, estás jugando hacer música con el, ¡PISO!

Gaz vio con rabia a ese pequeño robot disfrazado de perrito verde.

Sí que lo detestaba por haberla besado el día del ataque de Tak, además las luces de las lámparas de sus ridículos ojos le molestaban en el rostro.

Gaz: ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO!, no tengo tiempo para esto debo cargar mi Juego en menos de 10 segundos oh perderé todo mi progreso.

Gir se quito la parte de arriba del disfraz mostrando su cabecita metálica.

Gir: yo puedo cargarlo.

Dijo sonriendo abriendo más un ojo y cerrando el otro. Gaz lo vio incrédula.

Gaz: se necesita electricidad.

Gir: La tengo en mi cabeza, también tengo Micos y Maní en ella.

Sonrió con su lengüita de lado. Gaz extendió su mano entregando su Juego.

Gaz: hazlo.

Gir: que haga, ¡TAQUITOS!

Gaz: ¡NO QUE CARGES MI JUEGO!

Gir: esta bien.

Gir iba a tomarlo pero.

Gir: pero antes te propongo algo Gazi.

Gaz miro su Juego en 5 segundos se apagaría.

Gaz: ¡QUE!, ¡APRESURATE YA!

Gir sonrió tiernamente serrando sus ojos y meciéndose.

Gir: la Propuesta es que yo cargo tu Juego y ,¡TU TIENES UNA CITA CONMIGO!

Levanto sus bracitos feliz

Gaz: ¡QUE!, Claro que no.

Gaz miro que su Juego se apagaría en 3 segundos. Se mordió un labio con rabia parresia emanar fuego por la piel.

Gaz: está bien. Pero no hoy, ¡AHORA CARGALO!

Gir: ¡VIVA GAZI ME INVITO A SALIR!

Gaz: ¡YO NO LO ICE!, ¡CARGALO YA!

Gir tomo el Juego y lo metió en su cabeza un segundo antes que se apagara. A los 3 segundos ya estaba completamente cargado, se lo entrego muy feliz a Gaz. Ella lo tomo apresurada y continúo su perfecto Juego sin decir nada, salió de la Escuela dejando a Gir solo en la oscuridad.

Gir: ¡ADIOS NENA!, ¡NOS VEMOS EN NUESTRA CITA!

Le grito muy feliz quedándose solo en el pasillo.

* * *

Gaz volvió a su casa bajo la lluvia, su Juego no se mojo por que llevaba un paraguas con Ella. Continuo concentrada en su Juego hasta que al fin unos minutos antes de dormir logro acabalarlo, dejando otro reto cumplido en su larga lista..

Se puso su pijama rosa con alas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó de golpe por que se sentía observada.

Gir: ¡BUENOS DIAS GAZI!, Lista para nuestra cita.

Gir estaba frente de su cama usando el disfraz de Niño que uso cuando salió a vender dulces de aserrín con su Amo.

Gaz se cubrió la cara con la sabana.

Gaz: ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Raciono y se quito la sabana de la cara.

Gaz: ¿Como se supone que entraste?

Gir: por la ventana, anoche que te estabas poniendo la pijama.

Dijo inocentemente con su lengüita de lado. Gaz dio un fuerte gruñido, apretó sus puños con rabia. La seguridad de su cuarto había sido desactivada, alguien le había echado Miel a su sistema de seguridad y a sus escalofriantes vigías que echaban chispas. Solo pudo habré sido ese latoso robot.

Gir: Gazi apresúrate llegaremos tarde y nos perderemos, ¡LA AUTOBIOGRAFIA DEL CERDO DE LA PIZZA!

Gaz estaba a punto de matar a ese latoso robot que entro a su cuarto sin permiso, que desactivo su seguridad con Miel, que la espió poniéndose su pijama, y la observo dormir toda la noche. Pero al recordar que ese día se estrenaría la Autobiografía del personaje que sin saber por qué apreciaba, guardo su rabia para después.

Gaz: bien vamos. Pero espera abajo.

Gir: mi Nena se va aponer linda para mí

Salió diciendo del cuarto entre saltitos. Gaz solo lo vio fastidiada, serró la puerta con doble llave y se cambio de ropa.

A los minutos salió del cuarto, vio a Gir comiéndose todo lo de la cocina. Por suerte Dib estaba en una reunión con los Ojos Hinchados.

Gaz: ya vámonos.

Dijo en tono sombrío. Gir se limpio su boca metálica y siguió a Gaz que caminaba a la puerta.

* * *

Después de un camino corto que Gaz sintió largo por un Gir saltando de emoción al rededor suyo, diciéndole a todos los que pasaban cerca que Ella era su novia, que se habían dado su primer beso a se mucho, y que tendrían una cita romántica en el Cine.

Al fin llegaron a el Cine. Gaz entro muy tranquila intentando ignorar a Gir. El entro muy feliz.

Para terminar de hacer incomoda la salida, Gaz se topo con alguien que la vio incomodo.

Elliot: ... Alumna Gaz ¿Que ase aquí?...

Elliot se puso nervioso al verla. Ella se cruzo de brazos indiferente.

Gaz: Veré la película del Cerdo.

Gir: ¡CONMIGO!

Grito feliz parándose de cabeza.

Bitters llego donde ellos con un gran balde de palomitas.

Bitters: Elliot te traje tus palomitas con Miel y Gomitas ¿Quien Rayos son esos?

Elliot tomo las Palomitas sonriéndole a Bitters.

Elliot: gracias linda. Es una alumna y su novio.

Gaz: ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

Gir: ¡SI LO SOMOS GAZI!, Hey Yo los vi ayer a los 2 besándose sobre una mesa de un salón en la oscuridad.

Elliot: cierto tú eras el que nos espiaba alumbrándonos con 2 lámparas, hasta nos arrojaste "Camarones"

Bitters: agradécele a el Ser Supremo que no eres alumno mío oh te esperaría un destino peor que la muerte.

Gaz los vio indiferente.

Gaz: hum, solo espero no nos toque en la misma Sala.

Gir: ¡NOSOTROS VEREMOS LA AUTOBIOGRAFIA DEL CERDO DE LA PIZZA!

Bitters: nosotros no miraremos algo tan asqueroso como la Biografía de un Cerdo seboso.

Elliot tomo la mano de Bitters sonriéndole con ojos de enamorado.

Elliot: nosotros miraremos la última de TRANSFORMERS, a Bittersita le gusta la acción en 3D.

Bitters: no des tanta información Elliot, vámonos.

Elliot: adiós niños disfruten su cita.

Dijo muy feliz tomando la mano de Bitters y saltando muy feliz entre mil nubes de algodón imaginarias. Bitters flotaba de forma escalofriante con expresión seria tomando la mano de Elliot.

Gaz los vio indiferente preguntándose como Bitters pudo fijarse en alguien como su ridículo maestro.

Comenzó a sentirse sonrojada, Gir había aprovechado que estaba distraída para tomar su mano, ese contacto la hizo sentir muy extraña y nerviosa mas al escuchar que Gir le susurraba muy cerca de su oído acercándose demasiado a Ella.

Gir: algún día seremos como Ellos Gazi.

Gaz borro su sonrojo y se enfureció al oír algo tan horrible como eso. Empujo a Gir con rabia alejándolo de Ella.

Gaz: solo compra las entradas.

Gir se levanto del suelo muy feliz, corrió a la fila para compras las entradas.

Gir: quiero unas entradas para la "Autobiografía del Cerdo de la pizza" para verla con, ¡MI NOVIA!

Grito feliz lo ultimo golpeando su cabecita. Todos en la fila para compra las entradas vieron fijamente a Gaz sonriéndole de una forma que la incomodo. Ella les gruño molesta intentando tapar su sonrojo que aumento al sentir que Gir la cargaba tipo recién casados, corriendo a la sala de la película.

Gaz estaba completamente sonrojada e impactada, jamás nadie la había cargado de esa forma. Jamás nadie sería tan tonto de preparar su tumba, pero ese robot simplemente no le temía. No entendía por que no podía moverse estando en los bracitos de Gir.

Gir: ¡ASIENTOS!

Grito al mirar que unas personas se sentarían en los últimos asientos de la fila de enfrente.

Gir salto a esos asientos, coloco con cuidado a Gaz en uno y empujo con ojos rojos a las personas que intentaron sentarse. Ellos salieron asustados de la sala.

A Gaz le pareció algo graciosa la escena. Gir se sentó a su lado. Las luces se apagaron comenzaría la película.

Gir busco la mano de Gaz con la suya, pero Ella estaba cruzada de brazos así que tomo su rodilla sin notarlo acariciándola.

Gaz volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez estaba furiosa, ese robot se estaba pasando de atrevido. Iba a golpearlo cuando.

Gir: olvide los bocadillos.

Gir salió corriendo de la sala y volvió en un minuto con miles de dulces, 2 sodas, un balde de palomitas gigante. Le dio todo a Gaz, El se quedo con unos Nachos.

Gaz se sintió demasiado atendida jamás había recibido tanta atención de alguien, y según Ella ni necesitado.

Quiso votar esas cosas pero Gir la vio con sus ojitos tiernos azules que no pudo a serlo, así que comenzó a comer esas cosas, Gir la vio muy feliz y comenzó a comerse sus Nachos.

La película empezó y Gir se emocionaba mas por cada escena del Cerdo, Gaz miraba atenta cada escena.

En una escena el Cerdo de la pizza se enamora de una súper modelo y Ella también lo amaba, la súper modelo lo beso frente a el restaurante.

Gir recostó su cabeza disfrazada en el hombro de Gaz y en otro descuido de Ella tomo su mano. Gaz volvió a sonrojarse por algún motivo no se incomodo tanto, dejo que Gir siguiera tomando su mano y recostando su cabeza en su hombro hasta que la película termino.

* * *

Gir no le soltó la mano incluso se la siguió tomando todo el camino a su casa.

Raramente Gir se había mantenido callado todo el camino porque le gustaba oír el ruido como tamblor del corazón de Gaz latiendo a mil por hora, sonaba tan fuerte porque Ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa por tanto contacto, ese robot podía ser una maquina pero sea como sea era un chico y nunca había tenido tanto contacto con uno, ni con nadie.

Llegaron a la casa de Gaz. Ella abría la puerta cuando sintió que Gir la jalaba a El de la mano que aun no soltaba, le sonrió con dulzura acercándola más a su cuerpecito. Gaz abrió sus ojos como platos topando su mirada ambar con la azulada y robótica de Gir.

Lo tenía muy cerca de Ella sentía que si pudiera respirar sentiría su respiración en el rostro. No sabía porque cada vez se sonrojaba más y se perdía en esa robótica mirada.

Gir: Gazi recuerdas la escena de la película cuando el Cerdo y la chica se besaron.

Gaz no respondió, no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo quería que su cuerpo racionara para apartar ese robot de Ella y escapar de esas raras sensaciones que le estaba provocando como lo hizo la vez que le robo su primer beso. Gir uso un tono de completa inocencia.

Gir: Creo que Tú y Yo nos miramos mejor ahora Gazi.

Acercó su metálico rostro a el pálido rostro de Gaz uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso. Gaz quedo inmóvil sintiendo un Mar de sensaciones que la otra vez disfrazo con asco, ahora se dejo llevar disfrutándolo, sintiendo como Gir aun tomaba su mano. Bajo la luz de la Luna que estaba llena y de las estrellas que comenzaban a salir. Sentía una sensación mejor que habré terminado el ultimo nivel de su Juego, se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso pasando así quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Gir se aparto de Ella al recordar algo.

Gir: debo irme oh me perderé el programa de, ¡MICO FEO!

Dijo emocionado mientras se apartaba de Gaz y se iba volando con sus propulsores.

Gaz miro a otro lado ahogando un gruñido molesta porque ese tonto robot se había apartado. Gir se regreso antes que Ella entrara a la casa, le volvió a tomar la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en ella.

Gir: me divertí mucho Gazi ¿Salimos mañana?

Gaz miro a otro lado intentando oculta su nuevo sonrojo. Ahora podía entender por qué la maestra Bitters salía con su ridículo maestro Elliot, por que quizás el era su luz en su vacía vida, como en este momento ese pequeño robot lo estaba siendo en la suya.

Gaz: Si.

Gir: ¡HURRA!, ¡SALDRE MAÑANA DE NUEVO CON MI NOVIA GAZI!, ¡VIVA!

Se fue volando con sus propulsores muy feliz. Gaz lo vio irse con una medio sonrisa, sintiendo por primera vez la sensación de ser amada. Serró la puerta de un portazo diciéndose para sí.

Gaz: no fue tan mala Propuesta.

**(Fin)**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. jajaja por cierto ese nombre de "La Propuesta" lo saque de una Pelicula y de una cancion XD**

**Otra cosa yo si fuera a ver esa pelicula del Cerdo de la Pizza a el Cine XD**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos**


End file.
